


The Worst of Memes

by nameless_wanderer



Series: A Worthy Explanation [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AWE AU, F/F, Gen, Group Chat Fic, M/M, but like fluffy angst, mostly fluffy, not like angsty angst, some things will be played for angst though, this is gonna be kinda sporadic and pretty nonlinear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_wanderer/pseuds/nameless_wanderer
Summary: There needed to be an AWE group chat story.That's not a worthy explanation, I know there isgun.(mostly group chat with occasional exposition)





	1. And So It Begins

It seemed far too often anymore that Evan would just stare up at the ceiling until sleep arrived. He'd been out of the hospital for a while but still wasn't going into school. The cast still felt weird and unnatural on his leg as he lay in bed, waiting for sleep to come. He'd been pretty exhausted by everything from the past few days, but not in a sleep-tired way.

_What other kind of tired is there?_ Regardless, he was in bed, completely tired yet completely unable to fall asleep. He thought there was some kind of lyric about that from some song or another. He could figure out which line it was tomorrow. Right now he just needed rest, assuming sleep wouldn't come. He felt he assumed right as his phone lit up and dinged with alert tones. He leaned over and grabbed his phone, unlocking it to see what was going on.

 

> ** Non CP Group Chat **
> 
> **Alana Beck**
> 
> There we go!
> 
> Now we finally have a group chat together
> 
> So we can discuss things unrelated to the Connor Project
> 
> c:
> 
> **Zoe Murphy**
> 
> Can't we just use TCP group chat?
> 
> **Alana Beck**
> 
> I thought this would be more organized
> 
> **Jared Kleinman**
> 
> does this mean i can send memes w/o alana getting pissed
> 
> _ [Centipedes.jpg] _
> 
> **Alana Beck**
> 
> Really?
> 
> Memes?
> 
> **Jared Kleinman**
> 
> memes?
> 
> in MY group chat?
> 
> **Zoe Murphy**
> 
> It's more likely than you think.
> 
> (Sorry :p)
> 
> **Alana Beck**
> 
> I'm just saying
> 
> Memes is your first priority in a group chat?
> 
> **Jared Kleinman**
> 
> ur rite i need to change everyones names
> 
> _Jared Kleinman changed his nickname to Gay Guy_
> 
> _Gay Guy changed Zoe Murphy's nickname to Bisexual Babe_
> 
> _Gay Guy changed Alana Murphy's nickname to Lesbian Lady_
> 
> _Gay Guy changed Evan Hansen's nickname to Quirky Questioner <3_
> 
> _Gay Guy changed the chat name to Dream Meme Team_
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Why do I even bother?
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Wow, what an original chat name. /s
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> u think u can do better?
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> It is a pretty common phrase
> 
> As far as meme phrases go
> 
> I guess?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> wow
> 
> the person that id take a bullet for is behind the trigger
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Oh no I just realized what time it is!
> 
> I hope we didn't wake you Evan
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> *shrug*
> 
> I'm far too tired to fall asleep
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> I'D LIKE TO MAKE MYSELF BELIEEEEEEEEEEVE
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> c alana
> 
> even evan is meming
> 
> fireflies is easy 2 meme
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> I couldn't remember what that line was from
> 
> Owl City's got some good tunes
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> So now we have a channel for non CP related things
> 
> I guess that includes memes -.-
> 
> But at least the CP chat won't be cluttered anymore
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> You created this to keep an eye on me since I'm not responding in the CP group chat isn't it?
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> …partially
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Yes.
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> But there's also the fact that like we've only got til the end of senior year
> 
> And then we're going off to college and whatever else
> 
> If we start this while we still actually talk then maybe it'll survive when we can't actually talk
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Ok.
> 
> Now why is there a heart next to my nickname?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> to represent my undying and eternal love 4 u :*
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> That's so gay
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> not as gay as u and alana
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Oh yeah didn't you guys have your date?
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> We postponed.
> 
> Stuff got in the way
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Um
> 
> I'm
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Save it
> 
> We had more important things to worry about.
> 
> Gotta make sure ur ok c:
> 
> _Bisexual Babe changed the chat name to #SaveEvanHansen2k17_
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Dear god not this chat too
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> ?
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> That's almost the same name of the group chat I have with Jared's friends :/
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> that is fucking hysterical
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Whatever
> 
> I'm going to bed before this gets out of hand
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> get some rest
> 
> love u
> 
> <3

 

Evan shook his head in amusement as the others bid him goodnight. He set his phone down, refusing to look at it, as the gentle constant ringing lulled him to sleep.


	2. am i a bad person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, read the chapter notes at the end for a semi exciting announcement!

> **Jared to #saveEvanHansen2k17**
> 
> am i a bad person?

 

Evan did not expect to be woken up this late at night. He was never awake this late (or at this point, this early, he supposed), and usually the group chat was dead by this point. He willed himself to not look at the message, to roll over and sleep. But he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked at his phone. He frowned as he unlocked his phone.

 

> **Gay Guy**
> 
> am i a bad person?
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> ?
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Jared?
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> No????
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Where's this coming from?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> im a fuckin asshat
> 
> a dick
> 
> a bastard
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Well I mean everyone can be those things sometimes
> 
> Doesn't make us all bad people
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> please
> 
> just be honest with me
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> What's so important that you feel the need to wake me up this late?
> 
> Early?
> 
> What time even is it?
> 
> Wait
> 
> Oh.
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Of course not Jared
> 
> How could you even think that?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> ive done some fucked up shit
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Jared we've all done stuff we're not proud of
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> look i dont need u to stroke me ego
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> …we're not?
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Jared why do you think you're a bad person?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> i dunno
> 
> i can be cold and distant
> 
> i can be mean to ppl who didnt do anything
> 
> i told evan i only talked to him for car insurance
> 
> and then i kissed him when he was not prepared to deal with that
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> If that's what makes you a bad person, then I'm a bad person too.
> 
> And I like to think that I'm not that bad
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> u dont get it
> 
> i made fun of him for having feelings for u
> 
> prolly bc I wanted him for myself and couldnt deal w/ those feelings
> 
> i told connor he was a freak on the first day of school
> 
> and then i told evan to lie
> 
> im a shitty person
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Jared stop it!
> 
> You cant talk about yourself like that.
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> i havent said anything that isnt true
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Look I said much worse shit to Connor than calling him a freak
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> If I had lied would that make me a bad person?
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> I'm not sure what's happening here
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Answer the question Jared.
> 
> Do you think if I'd lied to Zoe's parents that day that I would be a bad person
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> of course not
> 
> u were thrust into unfair circumstances
> 
> nobody could blame you for having to bullshit your way through that
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> I just want it on record that I'm glad you didn't lie
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> You were thrust into your circumstances too
> 
> That doesn't make you a bad person
> 
> In fact you're one of the best people I know
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Yeah, Jared
> 
> You're a stand up guy
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> ive done terrible things
> 
> i just
> 
> i dont know why u guys talk to me
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Because we love you!
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Bc ur our friend dumbass
> 
> Mystery solved
> 
> Got any other thinkers?
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Jared, not to trivialize or imply that I don't care about this breakdown you're having, but I'm tired and need to sleep, and I can't keep up with the beeping and ringing and vibrating and messaging so I'm gonna end this real quick.
> 
> You've listed off instances of you doing actions characteristic of a bad person.
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> ALANA!
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Do you regret the things you did and the person you acted like?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> yeah of course
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Are you taking active steps and making conscious decisions to be a better person than you once were?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> i dunno
> 
> i mean want to be better?
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Active steps
> 
> Conscious choices
> 
> Yes or no?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> i mean
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Yes
> 
> Or
> 
> No
> 
> Jared?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> yes
> 
> i dont want to be that guy
> 
> i try to be less of a total asshat
> 
> im more honest about my feelings
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Then you're a good person.
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> but i still slip up sometimes
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> What matters is the effort
> 
> Bad people make no effort to become good people
> 
> Good people aren't innately kind and selfless and good
> 
> They have to work at it, make conscious decisions to be better than they were the day before.
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Yeah, exactly
> 
> It's like…
> 
> Sometimes in this world there are Chandlers, Rosses, and Joeys
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> …Friends?
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Yep
> 
> And Rosses are complete douchecanoes
> 
> And every now and then a guy might worry they're a Ross
> 
> But Rosses don't have the self awareness to worry if they're a Ross
> 
> Therefore they're usually a Chandler
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> …i think i follow
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Are we good here? Can I sleep?
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> but i still dont get why ur all friends with me
> 
> if i did bad things why would you ever let me in your lives?
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> I think I know this one actually
> 
> Sometimes it's because we all know we make mistakes and our worst actions do not have to define us
> 
> Sometimes it's because we see something worth befriending despite outward nastiness
> 
> But sometimes its because you don’t let someone in your life, but they force their way in
> 
> And that’s what you did with me
> 
> And I'm so glad you did Jared, because you really are a good person
> 
> One of the best, in fact
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Yeah ur pretty alright I guess
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> ok
> 
> sorry abt that
> 
> thank u
> 
> i love u guys and i just
> 
> idk
> 
> thank u
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Yeah of course
> 
> What are friends for
> 
> _Quirky Questioner <3 changed the chat name to #ProtectJaredKleinman2k17_
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> o boy
> 
> im not gonna live this one down anytime soon am i
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Never
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> ok
> 
> sorry
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Stop apologizing
> 
> Don't be an Evan
> 
> Nobody wants that
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> Hey!
> 
> **Gay Guy**
> 
> ill let u guys sleep now
> 
> night
> 
> **Bisexual Babe**
> 
> Night, u self conscious dork
> 
> **Lesbian Lady**
> 
> Finally
> 
> **Quirky Questioner <3**
> 
> <3

Evan thought that was the end. He put his phone down and shut his eyes, when suddenly the phone ringed again. He quickly unlocked it

 

> **Jared Kleinman**
> 
> hey um
> 
> i just wanted to say
> 
> like i get why you dont want to date me right now
> 
> shits crazy
> 
> but theres not a day that i dont regret the stupid shit i did
> 
> theres not a day i don’t wish you were mine
> 
> and i love u so gddamn much
> 
> **Evan Hansen**
> 
> Jared
> 
> I love you too
> 
> Of course I do
> 
> But believe me when I say however messed up you think you are I'm so much worse
> 
> Genuinely, it's not you
> 
> It's my bullshit
> 
> And believe it or not, in some ways I'm glad about the way things happened
> 
> It made me realize how much I care about you and what a great person you are
> 
> You're gonna make some guy real happy some day Jared
> 
> **Jared Kleinman**
> 
> i hope that guy is u
> 
> **Evan Hansen**
> 
> Id like that
> 
> And you already have made me happy
> 
> **Jared Kleinman**
> 
> Evan
> 
> Don't leave me
> 
> **Evan Hansen**
> 
> I'm not going anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah. Betcha weren't expecting this (don't worry I wasn't either). But I felt inspired, and I wanted to write something else for AWE, to let you guys know I'm not completely done with this au yet (also to procrastinate on other wips lmao).
> 
> Ok so for the announcement I teased at the beginning. So first of all, I changed my tumblr username, it's now kennothythebard, check it out if ur interested, but the real exciting (or semi exciting) announcement is im hosting a deh secret santa/winter gift exchange! Check it out on tumblr, dehwintergiftexchange.tumblr.com, fill out the form, get involved if ur interested! Sign ups are still open for like another week or something like that. Please come and join in the fun, the more people that sign up the more interesting it'll get. You can make fics, artwork, gifs, manips, playlists, all sorts of fun gifts! It'll be exciting hopefully, and i want people to get involved.
> 
> hopefully this isn't the last that we'll see of AWE, i wanna revive it since i kinda accidentally missed the one year anniversary of its writing this summer (oops), but i still got a lotta wips. in any case, thank you for reading whatever this was, I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a short AWE story! I have more planned I've just been busy. I also have plans for my other fic as well as some new ideas I've been hesitant to write because of how long it would take to write not to mention heavy angst. You can ask me more about it on tumblr, official-didney-worl-elmo. But have this super short fluffy lead in to new stories as I gradually dip my toes back into fic writing from my short hiatus.


End file.
